


You're Next

by Vulpixune



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Fem!Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:18:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2794490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpixune/pseuds/Vulpixune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, intimacy is at its best when it's short, sweet moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Next

**Author's Note:**

> I've gotten carried away with the number writes and I wanted to challenge myself by seeing if I could write something smutty in 55 words or less. So yeah, this was born outta that.

Levi bit her lip, silencing moans as your fingers thrusted inside her. Electric shocks of pleasure rolled through her system, getting stronger by the second. White hot flames licked at every inch of her body until the cool release of her orgasm extinguished the fire. A satisfied smile graced her lips.

“All right, you’re next.”


End file.
